Spice
by MiseriaC
Summary: Hanna/Veser .w. THIS INVOLVES GETTING HIGH SO DON'T READ JUST TO PREACH TO ME Dx


{I like Hanna/Veser .w. ALSO, I KNOW A LOT ABOUT THIS STUFF DON'T QUESTION HOW JUST GO WITH IT~I want to write more of these guys x3 Better stuff xD; Because this kind of suuuucks...  
These guys belong to Tessa Stone~}

He didn't think anything Veser had could _hurt_ him, it wasn't like that. It was more, millions of drug-free ads flashing through his mind, all telling him the same thing. This was bad. Still, when Veser set his backpack on the table and started pulling out little baggies filled with..well, it looked like oregano or some other spice growing outside, Hanna couldn't deny the excited clench in his stomach.

After pulling out a handful of baggies, Ves reached back inside pulling out something wrapped in a little bubble-wrap bag. Hanna's excitement almost overloaded. Bubble-wrapping meant that it was breakable, and probably really pretty.

He was right. It was a dark blue pipe with pretty white and yellow lines swirling around it. Ves passed it to Hanna, who cupped it and stared, his mouth agape.

"O-Oh man, it's so..._cooooool_.." Hanna breathed. Veser beamed back at him, flashing Hanna a cocky, toothy grin.

"Oh yeah, man. This is my baby! Her name's Agnes, and she's the absolute **BEST**."

That was all it took for Hanna to immediately become a fan of Agnes. He gripped her and tried to trace the colourful lines running through her with his eyes. She was gorgeous.

"This, is the bowl." Ves remarked, pointing to an indent in the glass. Hanna looked down into it as Ves continued.

"Under that is the belly. We gotta put water in that." He added, his finger moving to another part of the pipe. Hanna held the pipe up against the florescent lights and squinted.

"How much?" He asked. Ves smirked, taking Agnes out of his hands.

"Dunno exactly. We just gotta test it." He replied, carrying the pipe over to the kitchen sink and turning the faucet on to little more than a drip.

Ves held the pipe under for a little bit, then pulled it back thrusting it back into Hanna's hands.

"This hole here is the carb. Hold it like this," Veser positioned Hanna's hands with his finger over the carb, "and put your mouth here." Ves pointed to another hole on the top part of the pipe. Hanna did as he was instructed and looked up at Veser, waiting.

"Alright, suck in." Ves commented, and Hanna complied. There was the brief sound of bubbling water followed by a disgusted sound from Hanna.

He coughed, water flying from his mouth and onto the floor.

"OH GOD. That shit tastes so bad!" Hanna yelled, handing the pipe back to a hysterically-laughing Veser.

"Hahaha yeah, WAY too much water!" Veser sneered, pouring some of the water from the pipe back into the sink. He held the pipe up to his lips and inhaled. Hanna heard the water bubble again and Ves pulled his mouth away with a satisfied smirk.

"Awesome, we're golden. Now we just gotta pack it." Veser said, grabbing a baggie off the table and walking over to the couch, plopping down and pulling Hanna down onto it beside him.

Hanna's head hovered over Ves's shoulder as he watched the other boy pull pinches of what looked like small dried leaves and potpourri out of the bag and stuff it into the "bowl". When he was done, Ves's finger pressed into the bowl, compressing the contents. He then passed the pipe to Hanna, along with a lighter he pulled from his pocket.

"Since it's your first time, you can have green-hit." Veser said smirking. Hanna took the pipe and positioned his hands like Veser previously showed him, putting his mouth over the mouthpiece.

"Dont fish-lip it dude. Relax, yeah, there you go. Alright, just flick the lighter on and hold it over the bowl...yeah, now suck in." Ves instructed him.

Hanna inhaled deeply. At first he couldn't taste anything, then heat hit the back of his throat, causing everything in his face to burn and him to cough violently. A giant stream of smoke flew from his mouth as he hunched over.

"Hahaha man, that was a nice hit for your first time." Veser laughed, taking the pipe and "hitting it" himself. Hanna watched him through watery eyes. Veser made it look easy, inhaling then holding his breath a while before a small puff of smoke drifted out his nostrils. He looked fucking cool.

"You're gonna wanna hold onto the smoke a little longer man, let it get in your system." Ves commented. Hanna nodded, taking the pipe back and trying to emulate Veser. He was ready for the heat when it hit him this time, and he held his breath.

The heat trickled up his ears and down his throat. It didn't really taste like anything, but Hanna could feel his mouth go slightly dry.

"Man...I'm so thirsty." He muttered, finally releasing a cloud of smoke. Ves nodded.

"This shit'll give you cotton-mouth bad, man." He remarked, taking the pipe back and doing another hit.

They passed the pipe back between them a few more times, Hanna getting more accustomed to the heat and the dryness starting to take over his mouth. His eyelids lowered and his glasses slipped slightly off his nose.

Veser ran back to his backpack, returning with his mp3 player and a pair of speakers. He set them up, throwing everything onto the coffee table and fell back onto the couch.

They settled back, listening to Veser's iPod blare out some catchy rock tune.

"_Ain't no rest for the wicked...Money don't grow on trees...I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed.."_

Hanna's head bobbed to the music and he smiled over at the silver-headed boy beside him.

"I think..I'm starting to feel it.." Hanna murmured. He suddenly became so excited at the thought of his high kicking in that he immediately began to giggle.

"F-Fuckin' giddy fag..." Veser whispered, his grin growing wider as he stared at Hanna's flushed and laughing face.

"N-No..I'm just...this is so cool hehehe..." Hanna replied, biting into his bottom lip to keep another laugh from exploding out.

"Wha? Being high?" Veser asked, cocking his eyebrow and giving Hanna a drowsy/confused look.

"No no..well...yes. Yes, that too. But I mean..._**this**_." Hanna whispered, gesturing down to himself and then over to Veser. "I've never had...y'know...friends before." Hanna finished, blushing a little and turning to look Veser in the face.

Veser felt his own face flush and quickly turned, avoiding Hanna's eyes and smirking.

"Yeah well...It's cool. You're not a bad guy to hang around with..." Veser smiled, finally turning his eyes back toward Hanna. He perked up suddenly, gazing around the room.

"I'm fuckin' starved...Man, we need some chips or something." Veser murmured, still searching the room like he was expecting some snacks to come walking up to him from behind a wall or something.

"Corndogs." Hanna said. Veser spun around to look at him.

"Wha?" He replied. Hanna's face merely broke out into a (kinda-sorta-creepy) smile and he grabbed Veser's hoodie.

"Corndogs!" He yelled, gripping Veser's hoodie tighter. "We have fucking corndogs in the freezer, man!" Hanna had begun to bounce excitedly, which caused Veser to smile and pick up on the great news.

"AHH MAN! Awesome! I fucking LOVE corndogs!" Veser stood, pulling Hanna up with him.

"ME TOO ME TOO!" Hanna replied, sing-song. Veser grabbed Hanna's small wrists and tugged him excitedly into the kitchen.

They each tried to hold back uncontrollable giggles as they put the corndogs into the microwave, being sneaky and quiet for no real reason at all. When the microwave finally went off, they attacked it like hungry wolves, Veser grabbing two corndogs while Hanna made off with four. They ate them quickly, not even bothering to grab one of the paper plates Zombie had bought last week.

"DUDE, how are you so fuckin' skinny! You eat like a fuckin' horse." Veser asked when they were settled back onto the couch. Hanna shrugged.

"High metabolism man. I can eat my own weight in food, true story!" Hanna giggled again, lifting his shirt up to show his small stomach off to Veser.

Veser's eyes caught the zig-zagged scar and unusual markings along Hanna's torso, but he didn't say anything. Hanna was obviously too far gone to be insecure, and it was none of his business anyway. Veser stared at Hanna's stomach, grinning a little.

"Heh yeah...that's cool. 'Cept...y'know...you kinda look like a girl..." Veser mumbled the last part, sliding off the couch and planting himself, indian style, onto the floor. Hanna followed suit, plopping down next to Veser, the pipe and lighter forgotten on the couch.

"Wh-What? I'm sooo...not! Not a girl.." Hanna grumbled, giving Veser an angry look. Veser merely flashed Hanna a smile and shook his head.

"I'm not saying you **are **agirl, dumbass. I'm just saying you _look _like one." Ves murmured back. Hanna pondered on this a moment.

Yeah..That made sense to Hanna. Ves wasn't calling him a girl, he was just saying that Hanna looked like one. Like, if Hanna had wanted to be a girl, he could. Veser leaned over, his hands running up Hanna's torso. It took Hanna a moment to realize he was still holding his shirt up, so he let it drop. It covered Veser's hands, but didn't stop them.

Hanna didn't want to be a girl though, or thought he didn't, except right now Ves's hands rubbing up and down his stomach and chest was starting to feel like, really fucking great.

Ves's hands strayed left and he tugged a little on Hanna's nipple, his teeth clicking together in a grin as Hanna sighed and tensed his legs.

"You make noises like a chick too man..haha.." Ves laughed, his huge eyes temporarily half-lidded and lazy.

Hanna scooted up into Ves's lap, his legs spread out on either side of Ves's waist.

"Yeah..?" Hanna murmured, reaching behind Ves to get the lighter and pipe off the couch. "M-Maybe I am a girl.." Hanna smiled sneakily down at Ves, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"Well, I mean...Hanna's not a boys name, dude." Ves said back. He stopped and gazed at Hanna, as if to ponder his statement.

Hanna flicked the lighter on, holding it over the bowl of the pipe and inhaled deeply, hearing the water bubble. He coughed slightly, gasping and careful not to let any smoke out. His ears started to burn, along with his throat, and his head went a little more fuzzy.

"So wha...I am a girl then?" Hanna shot back, an angry pout on his face. Veser stared a moment, then smiled.

"Well yeah...I mean, you have to be, man. Look at you! You're all pouty and shit and fuckin'...cute.." The last word fell out of Veser's mouth as he leaned closer to Hanna, his green eyes catching Hanna's baby-blues.

"O-Ohh...Well..If that's the case...I..." Hanna started, but Ves cut him off as his lips gently brushed over Hanna's mouth. Hanna's arms went limp and he slowly lowered the pipe to the floor as he settled back down into Veser's lap.

"V-Veser..." Hanna cooed, his hands coming up to grip at Veser's hoodie.

"So fuckin' cute...Like a fuckin'...kitten or something, I don't know..." Veser whispered back, his lips catching Hanna's again in another lazy kiss.

"Hehehe..A kitten...?" Hanna muttered, grinning as Veser's lips worked from his lips down to his chin.

"Y-Yeah...fuckin'...cute and shit. You know?" Veser nipped gently at Hanna's chin, causing the redhead to gasp and jump a little.

"S-So-ahh...I'm a kit-nn-ten now, huh?" Hanna smiled, moving his head back so Veser could get easier access to his neck.

Veser licked and kissed hungrily at Hanna's neck. His skin tasted so fucking good and felt so _SO_ soft. Veser wanted to tear into it with his teeth, like some kind of fucking candy.

"You-...You're...Man, I dunno, you're _**Hanna**_." Veser said angrily. He was tired of trying to figure out what exactly Hanna was sitting in his lap. He was just there, and Veser wanted to take advantage of that fact.

His teeth began slow at first, gently dipping in and nipping at Hanna's skin, earning soft sighs and moans from the boy in his lap.

"Nnn...Your skin is fucking amazing man..." Veser whispered between bites. "I want more. Get up and take off your clothes."

"Wh-What? But I'll be naked." Hanna mumbled. A shy blush crept up into his cheeks.

"Ahh man, don't make faces like that...I'll be naked too, I wanna feel you.." Veser replied, pushing Hanna off and standing up.

The two boys undressed, Hanna doing his best not to meet Veser's eyes. Veser merely shed his clothes and turned, pushing Hanna backwards onto the couch. He leaned over the thinner boy, giving him an earnest smile. He recaptured Hanna's neck, biting as his hands roamed over Hanna's body, trying to feel more of that soft skin.

"You're getting hard.." Veser whispered, smirking. Hanna's face flushed and he tried to bring his knees up around him. Veser reached down, pulling Hanna's legs around him as he leaned forward more.

"You even get off on guys like girls do. I guess this means you think I'm cute." Veser laughed, nibbling harder on Hanna's neck and causing him to whine.

Veser pushed his hips forward and Hanna gasped as his erection brushed up against Veser's half-hard member.

Veser reached down, taking Hanna's hand and guiding it to his crotch. Hanna closed his eyes as he instinctively began to pump, causing Veser to let out a low growl.

"Harder man...Here, move." Veser pushed his hand out of the way as he captured his and Hanna's cocks, tugging on them both.

Hanna moaned, his hips arching up off the couch.

"F-Fuck..." Veser breathed into Hanna's face. Hanna stared back into Veser's face, suddenly feeling very bold as he leaned forward, recapturing the half-selkie's lips.

Veser snarled into the kiss, his teeth grazing over Hanna's bottom lip and causing the redhead to shudder. Veser's tongue came swimming into his mouth, and he sucked on it enthusiastically, feeling the tugs on his dick get harder.

"S-So...good...Ahhmm.." Hanna moaned, wrapping his legs harder around Veser's waist and trying to pull the boy closer.

"Yeah...more man. Make more fuckin' noises." Veser whispered, his teeth tugging on Hanna's lip again. Hanna sighed, tugging back a little and causing a small cut that made him shudder. Veser's tongue rolled over the cut, the warm pain making Hanna hiss.

"Humm...J-Just..like tha-thaaaaat..." Hanna drug out the last word as Veser's squeezed his dick.

Veser's hips started thrusting into the air and he stopped, releasing his and Hanna's members. Hanna whined.

"Wha-What are you-" Hanna murmured, opening one eye lazily. Veser stood up, grabbing Hanna's legs and unwrapping them from his body.

"Jus' hold still, kay?" Veser breathed. He leaned down, his tongue lashing out onto Hanna's thighs. Hanna cooed, throwing his head back and arching towards Veser's mouth. Veser ignored him, reaching out and holding him in place. He continued to lick along Hanna's thigh, then turned, coating the other one with his spit.

He couldn't contain himself anymore and he quickly bit down into the flesh, causing Hanna to yelp and twitch.

Blood trickled out of the small row of holes in Hanna's thigh and Veser leaned back up, looking satisfied. He spit into his hand and rubbed it over his dick, grabbing Hanna's thighs and holding them together.

"This is gonna be awesome..." Veser muttered before pushing his dick between Hanna's slick thighs.

Hanna moaned, Veser's dick rubbing over his as he literally fucked his thighs. The mixture of blood, spit, and pre making the movements quick. The cut on Hanna's thigh heat up with every thrust and the mixture of pain and all-out pleasure made his head spin.

"M-More...H-Harder..please..." Hanna breathed out between moans. Veser complied, gripping Hanna's legs tighter over his shoulder as he pushed forward harder.

Hanna's cock twitched as Veser's slicked over it faster and more desperate. He felt his balls tighten and a familiar tumble in his stomach before he was screaming Veser's name; his come shooting up over his chest and neck.

Veser felt Hanna's legs tense and followed, growling and sinking his teeth into the side of Hanna's foot as he shot his load. Hanna screamed from the teeth digging into him as Veser's come fell over his neck and face; some managing to make it's way into his open mouth.

Veser pulled his dick out between Hanna's legs and collapsed on the couch next to him.

He glanced over, watching Hanna's chest rise and fall rapidly as the boy tried his best to wipe what he could off his face.

"G-Go...get me a towel...please..." Hanna mumbled, taking deep breaths between words. Veser shook his head, his hand reaching out to grasp Hanna's.

"Don't...wanna...get up." He said. He felt Hanna's hand grip back as he laughed softly, muttering something about Veser being a dick. Veser smiled, closing his eyes.


End file.
